Black Stone
by NightEternal
Summary: A oneshot song fic to Gackt's 'Black Stone.' This is my first Moon Child fic, so please be gentle.


**Disclaimer: Sho, Kei, and any others you see in this fic that you recognize are not mine. They come from that wonderful man that is Gackt, as does the song. If he wants to give them to me, however, I'd be a very happy girl indeed. **

**Author: Rii-San(Vanilla.Eyes)**

**Inspiration: This came about in a conversation my friend and I were having at school one day. We dressed up as Sho and Kei for Homecoming and this just...developed.**

_**---------**_

_**Black Stone**_

Sho stood there, looking through the small window in the apartment that he shared with Kei. In the alleyway below, he could see people moving about, talking to friends, or tugging along small children that wanted to stop and play in the puddles that the rain had left behind from the day before. Behind him, he could hear the soft breathing of Kei as he slept.

The younger man worried about his friend, the vampire that hated what he was more than anything else. He couldn't remember the last time Kei had gone out to drink, and he was getting pale and weak. He knew he shouldn't worry, that Kei could take care of himself, but that didn't stop him. No, if anything, it made his fears grow. What if Kei decided he didn't need, or want, him around anymore? Sho's heart would crumble to dust if that happened.

_**furikaereba hora atarimae ni natteita kimi no egao ga  
itsu no ma ni ka hora yasashii omoide ni natteshimatta genjitsu**_

_When I turned around, I always knew that your smile would be there  
But before I knew it, that reality has become a gentle memory_

"Sho..." Kei woke, his body covered in a light sheen of cold sweat, but he had grown used to it. Every time he shut his eyes, the images of that morning on the beach flooded his senses. He could still feel the heat from the sun, and he could still smell the salty air of the sea. Worst of all, he could still hear that song, reverberating through his head as he slept. Sometimes, it even fallowed him into waking.

"Sho." He stood, slipping his feet into the slightly over-sized boots that looked as though they were as old as the bloodsucker himself. It wasn't like Sho to just stare at him like that. It sent chills up and down his spine and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through the mortal's mind as he spaced out. "Sho...what's wrong?"

_**me o tojireba, ima demo waratta kimi ga ite  
itsumo, dare yori mo yuuki wo boku ni kureta koto  
BLACK STONE**_

_When I close my eyes, your smiling face is still there  
Always, you gave me more strength than anyone else  
BLACK STONE_

"Kei?" Sho sat in the chair beside the bed, pulling a cigarette from its pack and picking the lighter up from the table. His black leather pants shimmered softly in the dim light of the room and his plain black tee-shirt clung to his upper body, accenting his small frame, but strong build. He took a drag of the cigarette, holding it for a moment before exhaling, filling the air with several small puffs of smoke.

"Hmm?" Kei lay on the bed, his eyes closed and his arms tucked beneath his head like a pillow. He was actually full for once and he relished the warmth that spread through his body, from the crown of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"I'm bored. Let's go out." The sky would still be dark for a good five hours, long enough for them to go out, maybe to the park, or to Shinji's or Son and Ye-Chi's. That wasn't what Sho had in mind though. He wanted out. He wanted to leave, to go somewhere where he wasn't constantly having to look over his shoulder. Kei knew this, and he was ready to accept the proposal.

An hour later they reached the Mellepa city limit, and they had no intentions of turning back any time soon. They reached a small hotel not long after and stopped for the day. They planned to drive all night if need be. They just had to get away, both of them knew that much.

_  
**totsuzen arawarete, fuzakete baka o yattarishita  
sonna nandemonai koto ga  
kakegae no nai hodo no takaramono ni natteita ano hi no genjitsu**_

_All of a sudden, we would do something wild and stupid  
It was casual and impulsive  
It's become an irreplaceable treasure The reality of those days_

"Who taught you how to drive, Sho?" Kei laughed from the passenger's seat of the white convertible. They were easily going 90, and the limit was 70. If nothing else, Sho knew how to scare the hell out of a person, or a vampire. Kei didn't really mind though. He loved the feeling of the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and the feeling of the wind whipping through his shaggy blond-brown hair and across his face, caressing it like the touch of a lover.

He couldn't remember how long ago they had left Mellepa, but he knew they wouldn't be going back. They were too far gone now, to even let that thought cross their minds. And so, they kept on driving by night and stopping for the day at shabby little roadside places.

"I believe that was your doing, Kei." Was the only response he got for his question.

_  
**me o tojireba, ima demo waratta kimi ga ite  
itsumo, kizutsuita boku wo iyashitekureru**_

_When I close my eyes, your smiling face is still there  
Always, you heal me when I am hurt_

The months flew by as the two simply lived on the road in that white convertible, stopping only when the sun came up. They grew as close as two could grow and not be lovers, but then they grew apart. At first it was small things, like long periods of silence, or a cold word every now and then. But that grew into harsh words and cold glares. Sho wanted to go back, he wanted to see his brother, he wanted to see Totchi and Son and Ye-Chi again. He was sick of driving, sick of moving. He just wanted home. He just wanted Mellepa.

Kei wanted to keep going. He wanted to see exactly how far they could go. He just wanted to stay in that car with Sho and drive until they reached the end of the world, or the ocean, whichever came first. He had no reason to go back. Sho was the only real friend he had ever had. Shinji feared him, called him a freak and a monster when he thought Kei couldn't hear. Son and Ye-Chi were just there to hang around with. He never really cared for them. Totchi was nothing more that a pizza boy that had grown up with his Sho.

When had Sho become his? What was wrong with him? Kei shook his head. "Fine. We'll go back." His voice was cold, monotone and uncaring. He'd do anything for Sho. They both knew it. Sho was the only thing Kei had, and he didn't want to lose him.

The next night, just before Sho awoke, Kei grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He looked over at the boy, no, man, on the bed. He was tangled in the sheets, caught in deep sleep. He look so perfect, so angelic. Kei didn't want to do this and he wished he didn't have to, but he just couldn't go back to Mellepa. He had to keep going, even if it meant leaving behind everything he loved. Even if it meant leaving his Sho. He placed a soft, chaste kiss to those soft lips, a single tear making its way down his cheek to drip from his jaw and land softly on Sho's slightly parted lips. Kei moved silently from the room, leaving a short note on the dash of the car for Sho to find, before stealing away into the hazy gray light of the early night hours._  
_

_**sabishii toki mo waratteiru kara  
boku no soba ni ha sou, kimi ga...  
kimi ga iru kara**_

_I smile even when I'm lonely  
Because by my side, you're...  
You're there_

Sho woke to the salty taste on his lips and an empty room. He stood up slowly and dressed, pulling on a fresh shirt and slipping his boots on. He made his way out to the car, think that Kei would be there, sitting in the passenger's seat and smoking a cigarette. What he saw was the small piece of white paper with black letters in Kei's neat script. There were wet spots on the paper as though the one that had written it had been crying. He picked it up gently, almost frightened of what it said.

_**I had to keep going.**_

_**I'll see you around.**_

The words sounded so uncaring, so superfluous. They didn't sound like his Kei.Sho wasn't sure how long he stood there, the tears falling from his eyes, clouded with hurt and confusion. Why would Kei leave him? He just couldn't figure it out.

_t**ada samishigariya no kimi wo itsumo nikumenakute...**_

_I could never hate you for just being lonely..._

Six years passed eventfully with Sho and Ye-Chi getting married, and Hana being born. Son joined the mafia, and Totchi moved away to be with his mother who had decided to come back for him after all. Sho had heard nothing of Kei, and he had tried to push the man from his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, the hurt and the confusion and the sadness just wouldn't leave him alone. He worried Ye-Chi at times, going out late at night to sit on the roof and just look at the moon and stars, staring off at the horizon as though he were waiting for something. He told Hana storied of the gentle vampire that had raised him, and of the wonderful friend that went through hell and back with him more times than he cared to count.

He was out walking through the same park that Ye-Chi had drawn the mural in, Hana on his hip and his free hand grasping Ye-Chi's gently. A soft breeze blew his white trench coat back behind him, exposing the many guns he had strapped to his body at all times. This made Hana laugh and Ye-Chi scowl. He chuckled softly, but the laughter didn't reach is blue-gray eyes. The laughter hadn't reached his eyes in a long time. He sat Hana on her feet and watched her run to the swings, giggling as she went.

_**me o tojireba, ima demo waratta kimi ga ite**  
**itsuka mata kanarazu aeru to shinjiteiru kara**_

_When I close my eyes, your smiling face is still there  
Because I believe that some day we'll meet again_

A gasp from his side made him turn sharply, pulling out a shiny black handgun with practiced ease. What he saw made the gun fall to the ground with a soft 'thunk.' There, hidden in the shade of a tree where the sunlight didn't reach, stood Kei, his hair longer and still shaggy, his clothes the same as usual. His boots looked as worn as usual and his pants were still in perfect condition. His shirt was covered from the cool chill of the autumn air by the red zip-up jacket he always wore.

"Told you I'd see you around...didn't I?"

_  
**yakusoku shita kara**_

_Because we promised_

_  
**BLACK STONE**_

_Black Stone_

_---------_

**A/N: Okay...so...R&R and let me know what you think, mmkay? I'd be much obliged. This is my first Moon Child fic, so be nice. Constructive criticism is great, I'm not afraid of it, just don't curse me out and call me stupid because you don't like it, okay?**


End file.
